Penitencia
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Eustass Kid es una bestia fuera de control. Eso es algo que Trafalgar Law descubrió hace ya tiempo. Kid x Law


Otra incursión por mi parte en el lado más siniestro y menos romántico de esta pareja.

**Os lo advierto**, esta historia no es agradable, ni siquiera tiene un final "feliz" como balance, y nadie os obliga a leerla. Si veis que no podéis, dejadla.

Disclaimer: One Piece sigue sin pertenecerme y no saco beneficio alguno por la escritura de este fanfic.

* * *

**Penitencia**

La puerta se cerró con un suave ruido tras él, y el hombre suspiró, agotado, yendo a sentarse al sofá de su sala de estar.

Los días como ese, en que no dejaban de venir clientes uno detrás de otro, eran los peores. Por supuesto, aquello significaba más ingresos y eso era bueno, pero las horas extras y el hecho de tener que tratar con tanta gente impaciente eran horribles.

-¿Un mal día?

Eustass Kid levantó la cabeza, demasiado cansado para fulminar siquiera al otro con la mirada, y clavó sus rojizos ojos en la delgada figura de Trafalgar Law, acurrucado en la otra punta del sofá, con los brazos envolviendo las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, dedicándole aquella sonrisa torcida de siempre.

Hacía demasiado ya que se había acostumbrado a encontrarlo esperando como para sorprenderse.

-Sigues aquí, por lo que veo.

-No tengo otro sitio al que ir –respondió Law.

-No, supongo que no.

* * *

_Kid cogió el vaso que le ofrecía el camarero y le dio al hombre el dinero que costaba justo antes de llevárselo a la boca y beberse la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago._

_-Si sigues así vas a acabar desmayándote._

_Kid giró la cabeza y se encontró, sentado a su lado, a un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo moreno y sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Esto es una fiesta, ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que me salga._

_-Por supuesto, es simplemente que me parece un poco deprimente que para divertirte tengas que intoxicarte hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Especialmente considerando que ya vas bien servido –dijo el moreno, clavando sus ojos grises en los cinco vasos ya vacíos frente a Kid._

_-¿Alguna idea mejor, flacucho? –Gruñó el pelirrojo, terminándose el resto de su bebida en un trago más y dejando el vaso ahora vacío junto a los demás._

_-Depende, ¿te apetece follar?_

_Kid se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto. De repente agradecido de que ya se hubiese tragado la bebida, o la habría regado por toda la barra._

_-¿A qué coño viene eso? ¿Te parece normal acercarte a un desconocido y soltar una cosa así de buenas a primeras?_

_El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca._

_-Cierto, qué descortés por mi parte. –Entonces le tendió la mano-. Trafalgar Law._

_Mirándolo con recelo, Kid alzó una de sus manos y estrechó la del extraño hombre._

_-Eustass Kid._

_Se soltaron._

_-Estupendo, y ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿qué me dices de mi oferta, Eustass-ya?_

_-¿Vas en serio?_

_-No te lo habría dicho si no lo fuera –respondió Law, sonriéndole con seguridad._

_Kid se levantó del taburete._

_-Pues vamos._

* * *

Kid se levantó del sofá y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Law a sus espaldas.

-A tomar algo.

-¿No estabas cansado?

-No lo suficiente como para quedarme aquí encerrado contigo.

Law se rio e, ignorándolo, Kid abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió del apartamento, alejándose de allí a grandes zancadas.

* * *

_El guarda de la puerta trasera apenas les había lanzado una mirada de disgusto al verlos salir, y ahora estaban en el oscuro y sucio callejón tras el local donde se celebraba aquella aburrida fiesta de fin de año._

_Kid le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a su compañero._

_-Dime, ¿alguna vez te has arrodillado para alguien en un callejón, Trafalgar?_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo el que va a arrodillarse, Eustass-ya?_

_Riéndose, encontrando muy entretenido que aquél hombre se atreviera a desafiarlo cuando eso era algo que muy pocos tenían los cojones de hacer, Kid se plantó frente a él en dos zancadas, lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó bruscamente, utilizando labios, lengua y dientes. Sonrió en el beso cuando Trafalgar Law no solo no trató de apartarse, sino que correspondió de la misma forma, y las manos del hombre rodearon su cuello, sus uñas arañando la piel de la parte superior de su espalda._

_Kid llevó una mano al cierre del pantalón de Law, que abrió con un movimiento que tenía ya muy practicado, y empujó la prenda hasta las rodillas del moreno._

_-Dime, Trafalgar, ¿necesitas que te prepare? –Preguntó Kid, burlón, abriéndose él mismo la bragueta._

_Como respuesta, el moreno se terminó de quitar el pantalón, dejándolo colgando solo de uno de sus tobillos, y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas._

_-Déjate de gilipolleces y métela de una puta vez._

_Riéndose, Kid lo sujetó de las caderas e hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, deleitándose en el dolorido gemido que salió del moreno cuando lo penetró de una sola embestida. _

* * *

Kid salió por la puerta trasera del local arrastrando a aquel chico ebrio que se había mostrado más que dispuesto a complacerlo de cualquier forma que quisiera.

El chico soltó una risita, haciendo un comentario de cómo aquella era la primera vez que iba a tener sexo en un callejón.

Kid lo ignoró y lo empujó contra la pared, asaltando violentamente su boca y llevando las manos a la cintura de su pantalón, que le bajó de un tirón haciendo saltar los botones. El pelirrojo se abrió el pantalón con una mano y con la otra sacó un bote de lubricante. Sin dejar de asaltar la boca del chico, que era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, cubrió su miembro con la viscosa sustancia.

Se separó y le dio la vuelta a su acompañante, colocándolo de cara a la pared. Con una mano lo sostuvo de la cadera y llevó la otra a su rostro. Entonces lo penetró, apretando la mano sobre la boca del chico para ahogar su grito de dolor, y comenzó a moverse.

* * *

_-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Jadeó Law, burlón, contra su oreja antes de lamerla._

_Kid levantó las manos a los hombros del moreno y, embistiendo dentro de él con aún más fuerza, lo volvió a empujar contra la pared. Law se rio, y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las del pelirrojo._

_-Me estás decepcionando –siguió, sonriéndole-. Cuando te he visto en el bar… nh… tan violento –Kid cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas y Law gimió con fuerza- esperaba que pudieras darme algo más._

_Kid movió una de sus manos al cuello del moreno._

_-Cierra la puta boca –gruñó, sin dejar de moverse._

_Law simplemente le sonrió complacido._

* * *

Sin dejar de taparle la boca al chico, Kid entraba y salía con violencia de él, seguro de que a esas alturas ya estaría sangrando.

Entonces le pareció ver algo a un lado en el callejón y giró la cabeza.

Se quedó completamente helado, enterrado hasta la base de la polla dentro del chico, cuyas lágrimas podía sentir empapándole la mano. Allí, sentado sobre unos sucios cajones de madera, estaba Law, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa suya, tan retorcida y complacida como la había visto la primera vez.

Asqueado, Kid salió del chico y lo soltó, haciendo que este cayera al suelo temblando y en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿No era lo que esperabas? –Le espetó cruelmente-. Lárgate, eres el peor polvo que he tenido.

Al chico le faltó tiempo para levantarse y, sujetándose el pantalón para que no se le cayera, salir corriendo del callejón, sus llantos escuchándose hasta que dobló la esquina.

-¿No puedes volver a hacerlo? –Preguntó Law con burla-. ¿O es que no es tan bueno como yo?

Bajando la vista al suelo, Kid comenzó a andar, pasando junto a aquellos cajones sin decir nada y saliendo del callejón.

Sería mejor que se marchara cuanto antes por si ese crío pedía ayuda.

* * *

_Kid gimió con fuerza, vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo caliente que tanto lo había desafiado, y esperó apenas un momento para salir de él y soltarlo. No le dio tiempo a hablar, en cuanto lo soltó, el moreno cayó de nuevo sobre él, haciendo que Kid tuviera que sujetarlo por los hombros._

_-Eh, Trafalgar, ¿qué te pasa?_

_No hubo respuesta._

_-¿Trafalgar? –Lo llamó de nuevo, zarandeándolo. La cabeza de Law se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero no reaccionó._

_-Oh, joder…_

* * *

Kid entró de nuevo en su piso, cerrando esta vez de un fuerte portazo, y fue directo a la cocina. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y, como tantas otras veces, giró sobre sí mismo, contemplando el lugar.

Era tan normal.

La nevera estaba en una esquina, y de su lado salía una larga encimera que cubría los armarios donde guardaba los cazos, los cuencos, cubiertos y trapos. Más arriba en la pared, a una altura a la que Kid podía golpearse la cabeza si se despistaba, había otra hilera de armarios siguiendo el camino de la primera, en la que estaban guardados platos, vasos y otras tantas cosas. Los fogones estaban en el punto medio de la encimera, y en el extremo opuesto de la nevera estaba el fregadero junto al lavavajillas. En la pared opuesta había una pequeña mesa de plástico con dos sillas, la tercera pared era la de la puerta y junto a esta había una corta hilera de ganchos con un par de delantales y unos trapos colgados de ellos. En la cuarta pared, frente a la puerta, estaba el enorme congelador que había venido con la casa cuando la compró.

Todo tan normal…

* * *

_Estaba muerto_

_Trafalgar Law estaba muerto._

_Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Kid le había apretado el cuello con demasiada fuerza y lo había ahogado, demasiado absorto para diferenciar los arañazos defensivos del hombre de los que le había provocado antes por placer._

_Lo había matado, y por más que lo intentó no pudo reanimarlo._

_No podía llamar a emergencias, no podían hacer nada por Law ya, y a Kid lo detendrían por violación y asesinato. Porque por muy consentido que hubiera sido en principio, el cuerpo de Law hablaría de violación._

_Había tenido que tomar una decisión, y había tenido que tomarla rápido._

_No podía abandonar el cuerpo, porque lo encontrarían y lo identificarían por el semen. Podría tirarlo al río con un peso y dejar que el agua borrase su rastro, pero esa opción no le gustaba. Finalmente había optado por algo diferente: no quería dejar que se pudriera, que se descompusiera con el tiempo como prueba de su muerte, así que lo conservaría._

_Llegar a su piso sin cruzarse con alguien fue muy sencillo, pues a esa hora de la madrugada no había nadie despierto en su edificio, y al cargar el cuerpo de Law en su espalda, a cualquiera que lo viera le parecería que estaba dormido._

_Ahora, allí tumbado dentro del enorme congelador, parecía dormido de verdad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las ojeras bajo estos más marcadas que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, la marca de la mano de Kid en su cuello apenas se notaba, y el pelirrojo le había cruzado las manos sobre el pecho._

_Kid estiró una mano y rozó con las yemas de los dedos una de las mejillas de Law, la piel de esta aún suave al tacto. Abrió la boca para hablar, había querido disculparse, pero volvió a cerrarla._

_No había nada que pudiera decir, no había palabras que cambiaran el hecho de que había matado a Trafalgar Law._

* * *

De no ser por los pequeños fragmentos de hielo en su piel y en su pelo, incluso seis meses después Trafalgar Law habría dado la impresión de estar durmiendo. A pesar del frío, Kid metió la mano en el congelador y volvió a rozarle la mejilla, que ya no estaba suave, sino helada, tiesa y algo rasposa por el hielo.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, y un cuerpo se apretó contra su espalda.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? –Preguntó, como tantas otras veces, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

-No voy a marcharme, Eustass-ya. Tú destruiste mi vida, así que yo voy a destruir la tuya.

Kid sacó la mano del congelador y la llevó a las dos que estaban entrelazadas en su estómago.

Puede que aquel Trafalgar Law no estuviera realmente allí, pero para Eustass Kid era completamente real, y por eso envolvió aquellas manos con la suya y las apretó con fuerza.

Tenerlo allí era su castigo, su penitencia por lo que le había hecho, y por eso lo aceptaría, aceptaría cualquier cosa que aquel espectro del hombre lanzado de sí mismo que había conocido en aquel local quisiera hacerle.

Después de todo, seguía sin encontrar palabras.

**Fin**

* * *

Se acabó. Os lo advertí.

**EDITADO:** Bien, gente, ya me he hartado de que todo el mundo cometa el mismo error. Esto no es Romance, no os dejéis influenciar. Law NO es un fantasma, ahora a releer la última escena y a ver si deducís lo que es.


End file.
